Trap/Animated
The Trap (also known as Ghost Trap and Ecto Trap) Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:46). Time Life Entertainment. functioned just like in the movie, the temporary storage of ghosts until they can be placed into the Containment Unit. However, it was further explained what a trap's limitations and alternative functions were. History It is shown that it is possible to trap more than one ghost in the same trap at one time and that even though the proton guns were often used to get a ghost near the trap, the trap can simply suck a ghost in. It is demonstrated that if too many ghosts or a very big and powerful ghost were trapped, they could not be held in it for long, like the Bird of Kildarby Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Bird of Kildarby" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:16-18:19). Time Life Entertainment. and Ghash when he took in a massive amount of ghosts. Also the trap was explained to mix multiple ghosts together when trapped in the same trap, though many instances showed the ghosts to be still separate after being put into the Containment Unit. "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" Also, multiple traps can be used to catch one ghost."Cry Uncle", "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" On one occasion, a trap was connected directly to the Containment Unit. Then a second trap was connected to the first through its pedestal. This configuration successfully captured the Bird of Kildarby. Another configuration involved connecting five traps together. "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" The trap could also be used to temporarily hold environmental substances, such as the ectoplasmic lubricant used on the Pillar of New York, or powerful artifacts, such as the Shears of Fate. "Beneath These Streets" "Hanging By a Thread" At least some traps had the ability to indicate the Class Level of the ghost(s) inside. "Doctor, Doctor" The trap could also be reconfigured to handle living beings. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Busted" (1986) Time Life Entertainment. When forced to relocate, the Ghostbusters safely bled energy from the traps. Peter disregarded safety protocols and caused one trap to short circuit. It transported Slimer and the Ghostbusters to April 10, 1959. Egon had to recharge the trap to the exact power level it was during the accident in order to seal a hole in the fabric of time and to transport them back to the present. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:46-08:18). Time Life Entertainment. In November 1997, the original type of Trap was used one last time to trap an Ecto-Clone pair. Other Type of Traps When the Ghostbusters realized Janine Melnitz' lamp was the source of a massive build up of spectral energy, Ray Stantz connected four Traps. Their combined power would be able to reverse the polarity of the lamp and pull in all the ghosts that passed through it from the spirit world. Once Janine connected cables to the lamp, Ray triggered the traps and the theory was applied. "Janine's Genie" Just before the team was called to an Arizona assignment, Egon Spengler tested a new Ghost Trap, with twice the P.K.E. suction of the older model, on Slimer. However, it proved to be too powerful and trapped itself. Fortunately, Slimer returned unharmed after the trap sucked itself in. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:24-3:29). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "This new Ghost Trap has twice the psychokinetic energy suction of the previous model." Camera Trap During a mission to extract Shifter, Slimer went into the Containment Unit with a Camera Trap that looked like a floating ball with a camera. It would be signaled to trap by someone outside the Containment Unit using a device to monitor the events. Once locked on to a target, the trap captures its query then teleports back to the control panel. "Partners in Slime" Crimebusters Trap Egon and Ray modified their ghostbusting equipment for the Ghostbusters' new career as the Crimebusters. In the case of the Trap, it was modified to create a solidified energy cage around living beings. Complimentary Devices While the Ghostbusters dealt with the uptick in supernatural activity caused by Proteus, Egon used a remote control to activate several traps at the same time to capture all the heavily armed Street Thugs ghosts in one move. ''Extreme Ghostbusters'' Trap The ghosts of New York that were released in 1997 starting with Achira had gotten stronger so the Proton Packs had to be redesigned to be more powerful and hold bigger spirits. Likewise, the Traps would have to be modified in order to correlate with the augmented proton charge. Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:50-13:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "And then, of course, the Ghost Trap would have to be modified." Also, the traps were a lot bigger than before so one person (usually Kylie Griffin) would carry only one on the back. In the bust involving the Dry Spell Spirit, a floatation mode was utilized to trap the ghost. "Dry Spell" As displayed when Fenris blasted it, the trap was not built to withstand sub zero temperatures. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 05:28-05:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "The sub zero temperature is shorting out the circuitry." The trap also has the ability to analyze a trapped ghost by connecting it to a computer. Extreme Ghostbusters, "Rage" These traps were commonly held by hand. When Tempus' essence was split into two, he was able to escape from the Trap. During the battle against Cernunnos, Kylie's Trap was caught in an energy blast. When activated, the Trap's containment vortex was fried. In order to generate a proper vortex, the circle of four believers was formed again. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 19:05-19:09). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "By recreating the energy field that gave Cernunnos his power in the first place." The plan worked and Cernunnos was trapped. Toys *Kenner made a voice modulator that resembles a trap called Ghost Spooker in Weapon Action Figure Toys 3 *Kenner later made a "functional" Ghost Trap in Weapon Action Figure Toys 4 *Trendmasters made their own Ghost Trap with Positron Blaster in the Extreme Ghostbusters Weapon Toys Trivia *In an apparent nod to Extreme Ghostbusters, the Ghost Trap from that show is seen on Egon's work table in both open and closed form in the Realistic Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. GBTVGReferenceEquipment.jpg **In fact, they are unused equipment known as Stasis Mines based on the Extreme Ghostbusters' Traps. skankerzero 7/7/09 They would have acted as ghost flash freezers. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Issue #16, the Real Ghostbusters Trap makes a non-canon cameo as Winston's Trap. External Links *John Seitz- "XGB Preview from Video Release of Rudyard Kipling's The Second Jungle Book 1997" *Spook Central - Extreme Ghostbusters The Original Version Screen caps for the Preview Promo can be found there. References Gallery The Real Ghostbusters Pilot Design 000.png|The Trap as seen in the Pilot Pilottrapcollage01.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version Ghost Trap. The Real Ghostbusters Design TrapAnimated18.jpg|Specifications seen in "Robo-Buster" TrapAnimated03.jpg|An "open" trap, before vortex TrapAnimated22.jpg|An "open" trap, vortex forming TrapAnimated23.jpg|An "open" trap, vortex forming Trapanimated02.png|An "open" trap, ready to catch a ghost TrapAnimated19.jpg|An "open" trap pulling in ghost TrapAnimated06.jpg|A trap closes TrapAnimated07.jpg|Signal confirms ghosts trapped TrapAnimated04.jpg|Is it in there? TrapAnimated05.jpg|It's in there LastTrainToOblivion29.jpg|Opening trap by dial TrapAnimated16.jpg|Opening trap by yellow button TrapAnimated17.jpg|Trap opened by yellow button TrapAnimated08.jpg|Ray assembles combined traps in "Janine's Genie" TrapAnimated09.jpg|The combined traps in "Janine's Genie" TrapAnimated10.jpg|Combined traps' connector cables in "Janine's Genie" TrapAnimated11.jpg|Ray triggers combined traps in "Janine's Genie" TrapAnimated12.jpg|Combined traps open TrapAnimated13.jpg|Two traps combined with Containment Unit in "The Bird of Kildarby" TrapAnimated14.jpg|Five Trap Configuration in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JanineMelnitzGhostbuster27.jpg|Remote Control opened several at once in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" TrapAnimated15.jpg|Sealed Trap in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" TrapAnimated20.jpg|Disassembled in "It's About Time" TrapAnimated21.jpg|About to overload in "Russian About" Prototypemark2ghosttrap.jpg|A failed upgrade from "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" TrapAnimatedPrototype02.jpg|Remote pedal for failed upgrade TrapAnimatedPrototype03.jpg|Failed upgrade traps the remote pedal TrapAnimatedPrototype04.jpg|Failed upgrade traps itself TrapAnimatedPrototype05.jpg|Failed upgrade vanishes Trapcam01.png|Camera Trap Trapcam02.png|Camera Trap operated remotely CameraTrap03.jpg|Camera Trap locks on CameraTrap04.jpg|Camera Trap rolls over CameraTrap05.jpg|Camera Trap opens CameraTrap06.jpg|Camera Trap traps ghost TrapAnimatedSlimer.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Don't Tease the Sleaze" 028-06.png|Crimebusters Trap activated TrapAnimatedRGBInEGB.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Trap used in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Secondary Canon TrapRGBIDW16.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #16 TrapAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters TrapAnimatedMarsAttacks02.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters TrapAnimatedMarsAttacks03.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters Extreme Ghostbusters Preview Promo Design All images for the Preview Promo were from John Seitz (aka Johnny Splitz). TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc01.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc02.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc03.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc04.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc05.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc06.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc07.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' Extreme Ghostbusters Design TrapEGB04.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters trap being worked on TrapAnimatedEGB02.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' updated trap TrapEGB10.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence82.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open TrapAnimatedEGB03.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, rear view TrapEGB07.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, top view TrapEGB09.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, side view TrapEGB08.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, side view TrapEGB05.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, flotation mode TrapEGB06.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, Tempus escaping TrapEGB11.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters trap being opened via panel TrapEGB12.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters trap connected to lap top in "Rage" TrapEGB13.jpg|Containment Vortex formed with circle for four in "Witchy Woman" Egbtrap.jpeg|"Homage" to Extreme Ghostbusters trap as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game StasisMineRV02.jpg|"Homage" to Extreme Ghostbusters trap as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|"Homage" to Extreme Ghostbusters trap as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Equipment Category:Slimer! Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment